


Please

by NYWCgirl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Merpeople, Whumptober, injuries, merman Mac, prompt no.6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Jack tries to help an injured Merman, said mer doesn´t know what’s going on and has to be restrained.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946980
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Le0na](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le0na/gifts).



> this fic was written for whumptober prompt nr. 6, and fills the prompt request from Le0na

Jack Dalton enjoys his solitary life. After he got back from his third tour in Afghanistan, he was done, his raging PTSD made it almost impossible to live between people. Whenever he stepped in a supermarket, he had heart palpitations and was ready to take out everyone that came too close. He was always on alert and it wasn’t doing him good. 

His decision to move to a rural fisher village in Alaska was the best thing he ever decided. People keep their distance, although they welcomed him in their community. It seems like the understood his need for privacy. Whenever he needs supplies he drives into town and everybody is as friendly as ever. But there are never crowds, so Jack manages.

This morning he decided to go fishing, winter is approaching quick and he can use some food in his refrigerator. Soon there will be too few sunlight hours in a day to go fishing. He has had some good catches already and is about ready to call it a day, when he sees movement, but whatever it is, it is big. Jack takes his harpoon and readies himself to throw it. When he is convinced he will be able to hit it, he throws and hits. He can feel the rope pulling away, but he is determined and pulls his catch in.

His eyes widen when he sees what he hit, it is a human. How is that even possible? He is too far from the coast… the young man fights and struggles, but the harpoon is well imbedded in his… oh shit… he has a tail. Jack still for a second, giving the boy the time to try and swim away again. But when he feels the rope slipping through his fingers, he holds it tight. The kid starts to struggle again, but this time Jack is determined, he needs to bring the kid in, he is wounded and Jack needs to takes the harpoon out.

The closer he pulls the kid to the boat, the more frantic the struggling gets. The water tints red around the small boat but Jack knows this is the right thing to do. Once the young man is close enough to the boat that he can reach for him, he ties the rope off so he can´t get away anymore.

‘Stop struggling, you will make the wound bigger and deeper. Calm down.’

But the boy doesn´t understand him or is just in a frenzy, because his eyes are almost feral. Jack grabs his arms and pulls, it is more a fight, with the kid struggling, but Jack being almost twice his size, he pulls the merman on board.

‘NO!’

Jack is taken aback for a moment that the kid can talk. The kid uses the moment of distraction to put his claw like fingers in his arm. Now Jack has enough. He grabs a string of rope and quickly ties the hands of the merman behind his back, hogtying his tail to it. When the kid can´t move anymore, he lets his head hang.

‘I’m sorry. I didn´t mean to hurt you but I need to get the harpoon out before you hurt yourself even more.’

He turns the kid on his side, making sure he can breathe properly, can he even breathe above water? He does appear to be breathing, so Jack studies the wound. He hit the kid in his side, so hopefully he didn´t hit any organs. He will only be able to pull the harpoon through, so he takes a saw to cut off the end. The kids eves widen and he starts to struggle against his bonds.

‘Get it out!’

‘It’s OK, kid, I want to saw off the end of the harpoon.’

Jack starts to saw and when the merman seems to realize what he is planning, he relaxes a notch.

‘OK, kid, the next part is going to suck. On a count of three. One… Two…’

Jack slams the harpoon through the wound before he says three and the kid lets out an animalistic scream before going limp. The wound starts bleeding heavily. Jack runs towards the wheel house to grab the first aid kit. Quickly he opens a package of quick clot and stuffs the wound with the gauze, putting a pressure bandage over it. That should do it for now. He takes off the ropes, he doesn´t want the kid to wake up afraid. He got the harpoon out and bandaged the wound, so that is all he can do for now.

‘Hey kid, come on, wake up.’

When he slowly taps the kids cheek, his eyes flutter. Blue can be seen, so Jack smiles.

‘Good to see you back in the land of the living. I dressed your wound. How are you feeling?’

He gestures to the bandage and the merman touches it with his hand, trying to peel it away. Jack swats his hand and he pulls it back with a undignified look.

‘I’m Jack.

He gestures to his chest, ‘Jack.’

‘Angus. But you can call me Mac.’

‘You can talk!’

‘Of course I can talk, what do you think I am, a stupid fish?’

‘Sorry, I didn´t mean to upset you. I…’

‘I would offer you a drink, but… do you drink?’

‘No we don´t.’

‘I am a little baffled, I guess I don´t need to take you inside for warmth, do I?

‘No, but you are cold. I can come with you, it is a bit cold in the wind. Under water, the temperature is better.’

‘Of course. Can I lift you?’

‘That is OK.’

Jack picks Mac up bridle style and carries him inside.

‘Can I offer you a fish? I am sorry if that sounds stupid.’

‘No it isn´t stupid? I try to eat mostly plants, but occasionally I will eat fish.’

Jack grabs a herring out of a bucket and offers it to Angus, who takes a hold of it and chomps down on it. It is only now that Jack sees the sharp teeth of the kid.

The kid points at his arm, ‘I’m sorry that I hurt you. I thought you wanted to catch me.’

‘No worries. I will disinfect it.’

Jack cleans the long scratch marks and takes a swill of whiskey. He earned it.

‘What were you doing so close to the boat?’

‘I was curious, one of my many flaws. I want to learn about humans.’

Jack nods, ‘well maybe I am not the best subject kid.’

‘Why not?’

Jack looks Mac in the eye and he can see the genuine confusion.

‘Nothing, you are welcome to come with me and learn until you are healed?’

‘Do you live by the water?’

‘Yeah, I have my own jetty, so you can stay close by if you want.’

‘I don´t know…’

‘Look, it would make me feel better to have you close so I can check the wound. I… I live far from other people, so …’

Mac seems to study him and something in his weary look changes.

‘OK, I would like to learn from you.’

‘Let’s go home then. I have a boathouse so you can stay and be sheltered in the water.’

It is clear Mac doesn´t know what a boat house is, but he nods.

‘I will need you to wet the blanket, so my tail doesn´t dry out.’

‘Of course.’

Jack quickly wets the blanket with sea water and drapes it over Mac´s tail. Once Mac is settled, he steers the boat back home.


End file.
